Fearless Slayer Movie: Daemon's Nightmare
by TDragon195
Summary: A Demon Lord, Daemon came to Radiant Garden for unknown reason. Providence must deal with his henchmen while the Fearless Slayer and The Champion must tried to stop Daemon. Fourth Fearless Slayer Movie.
1. Casts

Casts:

Daemon (Digimon)

Skullsatamon (Digimon)

MarineDevimon (Digimon)

LadyDevimon (Digimon)

Tim Drake/Robin II (Young Justice)

Suki (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Michelangelo (TMNT)

Firestar (Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends)

Dash Parr (The Incredibles)

Mei Ling (Secret of the Furious Five)

Rock Lee (Naruto)

Krillin (DBZ)

Hope (Final Fantasy XIII)


	2. mysterious Cloak figure

**mysterious Cloak figure**

Featuring voice casts...

**_Haley joel Osment as Sora_**

**_Hayden Paneittier as Kairi_**

**_Gary Strugis as Bronze Tiger_**

**_Janet Varney as Korra_**

**_Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash_**

**_Amy Palant as Mirta_**

**_Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar_**

**_Grey DeLise as Kimiko Tohomiko_**

**_Collen O Shaughnessessy as Jazz Fenton_**

**_Corey Feldman as SPRX-77 or Sparx_**

**_Elieen Stevens as Iris_**

**_Zachary Bennett as Shun Kazami_**

**_Lindsay Ridgeway as Britney Hillberg_**

**_Mitchel Musso as Jamieson Walker_**

**_Kittie as Raquel aka Rocket_**

**_Kevin Michael Richardson as Tech E. Coyote_**

**_Bob Papenbrook (May he rest in peace) as Daemon_**

**_Meoldee Spevack asLadyDevimon_**

**_Tom Wyner as MarineDevimon_**

**_Dave Guerrie as SkullSatamon_**

**_Cameron Bowen as Tim Drake/Robin II_**

**_Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo_**

**_Kathy Graver as Angelica Jones/Firestar_**

**_Vincent Martella Hope Estheim_**

**_Stephanie Lemelin as Mei Leing_**

**_Spencer fox as Dash Parr_**

**_Jeannie Kwan as Suki_**

**_Sonny Strait as Krillin_**

**_Brian Donovan as Rock Lee_**

**_Wally Wingert as Henry Pym/Ant-man/Giant_**

**_Jim Cummings as Century_**

In the dark and moonless night, everything was quiet for moment and no one was outside which a dark and tall figure came flying in the sky and then landed on the building of the roof. He had black wings, violet eyes and he wore red cloak no one can see his form. His name is Daemon.

"The power is here." Daemon said, "The dark spore is in Radiant Garden and under sercurity protocol. but tomorrow noon, the sercurity will be shutdown for next 8 hours." Three shadow figures came and stood behind Daemon whil listening, "Once I find the person carrying the dark spores, I will use it for my own ends."


	3. History of Demon Lords

**History of Demon Lords**

in the training room, Sora and Shun was together with two other people. One is a a young teenage boy with black hair and wore red/black with yellow stylized "R" left side on his chest, black gloves, boots and cape also yellow inside. His name is Tim Drake aka Robin II.

The second one is a large turtle with Orange bandana and carries Nunchaks. His name Michelangelo, or Mikey for short.

Mikey used his nunchak to attack Shun, but the ninja kept dodging the turtle's attack without breaking a sweat. Shun kicked Mikey as Sora cast fire on Robin.

"Oh man!" Mikey said, "we almost had you."

"Maybe next time." Shun lend a hand to Mikey while Sora lend a hand to Robin. the two grabbed their hands to get back up.

we see Jazz and Tech walking together, Mikey make kissing noise knowing Tech and JAzz are a couple. Robin smirked at the couples.

"Should we tell them?" Sora asked Shun

"nay. that's their business." Shun answered

White Knight came with stern face as always with Thomas and Gaomon. Sora, Shun Robin and Mikey turned at them as their team came in, "Team, we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Rex asked,

"a dark being called Daemon just came last night," White Knight explain "The sercurity couldn't detected him and his minions before it shuts down."

"Daemon, I've heard of him before." Jazz said, "I thought it was myth."

"Daemon is the real deal," thomas began, "He's one of the seven demon lords and second commander to Founder of both this and Eight Lord of Darkness, Lucemon. The seven are more evil and deadly to people who make the pact and once they do, they can buy or sell them for their personal gain."

we see Daemon appeared with the seven silhoulette with the their own symbols of theirs.

"They are seven demon, one you know is Daemon and the others are Lucemon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Lilithmon, Leviamon and Beelzemon and their sins are Pride, sloth, greed, lust, envy, Gluttony and Wrath.

we now move to Thomas who was explaining the team. "These demon cared no one but themselve."

"So these demons are evil."

"You can say that." Thomas said.

"Anyway, The team will be going on the mission before I give out the mission, Hal Jordan will be new mentor." White Knight introduce a man with tan hair and wearing domino mask and wore green/black suit named Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern.

"I'm honored to be your mentor." Hal Jordan said.

"enough with that, I have a mission for both team."

the visiual image shows the Fearless Slayers and the Champions where Daemon is looking for something while his minions LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon and Skullsatamon attacking Radiant Garden.

"So that's Daemon!" Sprx said, "he wears a cloak."

"Looks can be decieving, Sprx." Shun said to the robotic monkey

"White Knight, why is Daemon here in Radiant Garden?" Sora said.

"I think he's search for something." White Knight said, "whil Providence, both of your mentors fight his minions, you and the Champions must Daemon before it's too late."

Robin and Sora nodded to White knight and left stop Daemon from searching this dark power.


	4. Making deal and deadly power

**Making deal and deadly power**

Sora and Robin ran with the fearless slayers members and robin's teammates, Suki, Dash Parr, Mei Ling, Firestar, Rock Lee, Hope and Krillin

"So whre's Daemon hiding?" Korra asked

"He's here, somewhere." Krillin asked, "When he come we'll be ready."

"If we split up, we'll be able to find Daemon." Robin said.

"Good idea, split!" Sora said and went with Kairi.

Korra, Naga and Rock Lee searches the park, then we see Krillin, Firestar, Rainbow Dash, Rex and Mirta flew up in the sky. next Dash ran really school search everybuilding while Bronze tiger sniffed Daemon's scent with Jazz, Tech, Kimiko and Hope.

"I can't smell his scent," Bronze Tiger said.

"I can't even find him in my GPS!" Kimiko replied.

Mei Ling and Suki were in the beach to see Daemon is there, but a small group of Vilemon came.

"Shall we?" Mei said taking out her bo.

"Let's." Suki pulled her fan. She and Mei attack them.

Sora, Robin and Kairi were in the streets and have no luck finding the demon lord. Sora and Kairi saw a familiar person then hide in the barrel pulling Robin with them.

"Why are we hiding?" Robin said,

"Nerokage." Kairi said seeing Nerokage there talking to someone.

"Whose Nerokage?" Robin asked them

"He was the enemy we met in Wakanda when were saving the country from the Life Stealer." Sora said.

"But why is Nerokage Here?" Kairi said.

Nerokage had his eyes close for bit and open his eyes to see Daemon there in front of him. "The one of the Seven Demon in person."

"Enough with your talk, you have information about dark spores." Daemon said,

"I do, the dark spore is not in Radiant Garden." Nerokage said, "If you're looking for the Dark spores, then you'll find a boy name Ken Ichijouji and he's with another team of heroes. I believe he was once the digimon emperor before he turned good while having the dark spores."

"Ken Ichijouji, where is he now?" Daemon asked

"That's all I know." Nerokage said, "Now you keep you're end of the contract, I give you the information you need, you give the power to my lonesome counterpart, Terrence silva."

"You're right, a deal's a deal." Daemon said and chanted demonic as blue aura came on to him which made him stronger.

"Terrence better prepare himself, the seal Terrence did has been broke...I nerokage, evil clone of Terrence shall destroy my copy and merge him to one being." Nerokage explained, "Terrence and the rest of the Majestic Guardians failed to realized the nerokage they fought is a replica clone. while my repica stall them I will gather my strength by absorbing the people's lifeforce to increase my power! Shadow Gwen bring me my victims!"

a clone of Gwen Name Shadow Gwen came with five victims, Wolf Boss, Mandrill, Cobra, Bomb Voyage andPrince John.

"Release the wolf!" Nerokage said.

Shadow Gwen pushed Wolf Boss to Nerokage, "you gonna regret sending me to fight." Wolf Boss swing his hammer at Nerokage, but the clone move away from and kicked the hammer grabbing his arm and hold him to down placing his hand on his face as green aura begin to suck the life out of the wolf.

Nerokage release the wolf and push him aside, dead. Nerokage looked at him and smirked while laughing evilly and mad. Unaware to the clone, Sora, Kairi and Robin witness Nerokage's newfound power.

"What Did Nerokage do the wolf?" Kairi

"I have no idea, but somehow he drain the lifeforce out of him." Sora said.

Robin pressed the ear communicator while watching Nerokage absorbing the villains' life , "Guys, I found Daemon. get here fast."

Nerokage absorbed Prince John's life out of him to make himself stronger than he was before. Nerokage will become a great threat to the world if he enough life force to increase strength for his own.

Nerokage sigh and looked over, "I believe it's time to go, Shadow Gwen. I think Daemon should handle from here." He flew carried Shadow in Bridal.

Daemon's wing flapped which Sora, Kairi and Robin were send to the wall, "You three are fools to come here."

Sora and kairi pulled their keyblade out while robin get out his electric bo. They face one of the demon lords no one has ever fought before.


	5. everyone vs Daemon

**everyone vs. Daemon**

Sora, Kairi and Robin stared Daemon for a while the demon lord wasn't impressed not one bit, "Children, Please... I was expecting a challenge not some kids."

"We're not kids," Robin jumped in the air and threw explosive pellet at Daemon and exploded it at his face.

Robin smired for a while until his face fade when Daemon didn't feel a thing. Sora and Kairi charge towards the demon while attacking with their keyblades. Daemon caught their keyblade with his hand and push them aside..

"FIRE!" Sora pointed his keyblade and shoots it towards Daemon.

Daemon lift his hand and stopped it. "You call that an attack? let me show you mine...Evil Inferno!" he Attack with extremely high-temperature hellfire that burns up Sora, Robin and KAiri without a trace.

"That attack is strong, it almost burn the city." Sora said seeing Daemon' unimaginable strength.

Robin and Kairi got back, Daemon was going to same again attack until the water came in and trapped Daemon in ice.

Sora looked over who trapped Daemon in, it revealed to Korra with her is Bronze Tiger, Mirta, Shun, Sprx, Kimiko, Rex, Rainbow Dash, Britney,Iris, Jamieson and Tech.

"Korra!" Sora ran up to his team along with

"You came just in time to help us." Kairi said knowing she, Sora and Robin can't beat Daemon. but together with the team maybe they can beat this demon lord.

"So that's Daemon, one of the seven demon lord." Korra said, "He's the sin of Wrath and Jupiter.

Sprx scoffed at Daemon that he's the demon, "He's no demon, that some demon wearing a cloak."

"Don't underestimate him." Robin got back up with the help of Suki and Mei Ling, "He's stronger than we thought. none of our attacks didn't work."

"Then we need to hit harder!" Bronze jumped in and punched Daemon hard. He then kicked him.

"Fool!" Daemon flapped his wing sending him flying in the air.

Rock Lee jumped kick in air and punched Daemon many time. He then kick Daemon in the air,only Daemon was flying as Rock Lee kicked him many time getting up in the sky. he then wrapped Daemon's body while grabbing him and spinned around.

"Primary Lotus!" He slamed Daemon hard to the ground. Rock Lee landed on his feet. Rock Lee gave Robin and the Champions thumbs up with a smile knowing that moves killed Daemon.

Suddenly they heard Daemon's evil laugh which Rock Lee turned around seeing Daemon getting back up. Sora was surprised to see Daemon survived. Daemon is no pushover, he's powerful than the others.

"No way!" Sprx said seeing this.

"Lee's attack didn't do a thing." Suki was shocked.

"What kind of demon are we facing?" Firestar asked.

"One of the seven with unimaginable and supernatural power." Daemon answered.

Krillin lift his and formed an energy-like disc. "Destructo Disk!" He threw the disc at Daemon.

"Evil Flapping!" He Unleashes a blast of unholy energy at the Krillin and the Champions, "Evil Inferno!" He shot another fire blast at the Fearless Slayer.

Suki and Mei Ling pull their and tried to attack Daemon all they got. Daemon dodged their attack and send the two back.

"You cannot stop me, I'm all powerful." Daemon saying to both Champion and Fearless Slayer.

Sora groaned trying to get up while others get up too. Sora heard the intercom and pressed it, "yeah,"

at the dock, Thomas and MirageGaomon was fighting MarineDevimon with the help of a soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosak, Century and Giant-man.

"Sora, if you, Robin and the team cannot destroy Daemon, then send him back where he came." Thomas ordered the keybearer, "it's the only way to stop him."

Sora nodded since Daemon is too powerful from them to face, "Guys, we need send Daemon back where he came from."

"What?.! Why?" Mikey asked not liking this.

"Daemon is too powerful for us to face." Sora began, "no matter what attack and throw at him, nothing faze him."

"Sora's right, Daemon is too powerful for us and the only option we have is to send him back where came." Tech said to the

Daemon flew towards him

"Sora, Kairi open the portal!" Robin ordered the keybearers.

Sora and Kairi used their keyblade and pointed to emit a beam of light to form a portal.

**_Now, as I lay here in the dark_**

**_And I think back to the start_**

**_I know some things have to end_**

**_For the next one to begin_**

**_I walk alone free at last_**

"Fools where do you think I come form?" Daemon insulted them.

"Where you'll be heading back you came from." Korra earthbend and shoot a huge boulder at the demon.

**_I feel the pressure letting go_**

**_From the very bottom of my soul_**

**_Flash your bone from the past_**

**_Light the ashes in the rain_**

**_And fade away_**

**_It's my funeral_**

Krillin shoots many energy blast pushing Daemon back while Dash par charged him in super speed. Tech used his powers to leviate a garbage bin and threw it towards Daemon.

**_Welcome you all_**

**_This is the end of the line_**

**_So thank you for coming along_**

**_My time has come_**

**_I don't wanna leave you behind_**

**_But this one I'll do on my own_**

Mei Ling, Suki, Mikey, Hope, Firestar, Robin, Dash, Rock Lee and Krillin tried to push Daemon with the help of Korra, Kimiko, Jazz, Iris, Axew, Excadril, Jamieson, Wartortle, Flareon, Mirta, Bronze Tiger, Rex, Sprx, Rainbow Dash, Britney, Tech, Shun and rocket.

"Do you really think you won?" Daemon asked, "They are many demon lords like me and they're stronger than I am. more ferious, deadly more and more powerful. but they of all seven lord Lucemon, The sin of pride and the sun... He's all powerful and the founder not the Seven great Demon lord, he's also the founder eight lords of darkness. none of you are no match against our power."

The Fearless Slayer and the Champions grew angry at Daemon thinking they're weak. they push even harder.

**_It's my funeral_**

**_Welcome you all_**

**_This is the end of the line_**

**_So thank you for coming along_**

**_My time has come_**

**_I don't wanna leave you behind_**

**_But this one I'll do on my own_**

They pushed Daemon closer to the portal and they stared at each other knowing they're winning and Daemon isn't.

**_This is the end of the line_**

**_So thank you for coming along_**

**_My time has come_**

**_I don't wanna leave you behind_**

**_But this is the end of the line_**

**_It's my funeral_**

"Arrow Sparrow."

"Ability Activate!" Shun shouted with Taylean came in!" Gun Red- Tokish Waru!"

KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin cupped his hand together and fired a powerful energy blast

Firestare shoots a powerful fireblasr and combine their powers to form a huge blast at Daemon, who tried to defend it only he was hit hard and enter portal. Daemon laughed for no reason

**_It's my funeral!_**

Sora and Kairi closed the portal locking Daemon away for good. Sora kneel down and Kairi fell on her behind.

"Daemon gone for now." Sora said.

"let's hope he never returned." Robin said to Sora.

"Daemon was our dangerous opponent we ever faced." Korra said out of breath. She's right, Daemon is one of the seven demon lord they ever faced before.

"if we ever face a demon lord like, we met be in grave danger." Tech said to Sora.

"What now?" Mei Ling asked Robin.

"We need to meet up with our mentors help them out by defeating Daemon's Corp." Robin began, "Suki, Krillin and Rock Lee you're with me. we'll help out our by stopping MarineDevimon"

"Shun, Rocket, Britney, Rainbow Dash, Bronze Tiger, Hope, Mei Ling, Michelangelo, Dash, Firestar and I will deal with LadyDevimon." Tech told Robin

"That's just leave me, Kairi, Korra, Mirta, Rex, Jazz, Sprx, Kimiko Jamieson and Iris with Skullsatamon." Sora said to them, "Let's go!" he and rest left to stop the remaining minions Daemon has: MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon


	6. Daemon's corp destroyed

**Daemon's corp destroyed**

at the dock MarineDevimon was attack Giant-Man, Ichigo, Century, Thomas and MirageGaomon until Robin came and attack him with his electric bo twice.

Krillin flew carrying Rock Lee letting him go while doing a flying kick at Marinedevimon's face. Ichigo flew and slice one of MarineDevimon's arm which the sea monster screamed in pain. Giant-Man punched MarineDevimon in the Stomach puch with Krillin did Destructo Disk at him destroying MarineDevimon.

"Yeah!" Krilling said. he then get bonked by MarineDevimon after he was killed.

in the streets, LadyDevimon was fighting off Icon, Green Latern and Emma at once, "Evil Wings!" Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn Green Lattern (who form a green force field around the two), Emma and Icon to nothing.

"you will die at the hand of Daemon!" LadyDevimon laughed

suddenly Rocket and Rainbow Dash flew by and hit LadyDevimon while Michelangelo jumped and puched LAdyDevimon.

"Boo YA!" Michelangelo cheered

"How dare you hit a lady?.!" LadyDevimon yelled

"If you don't like that, then try this!" Firestar cracked her knuckle when the fire came out of her hand. She shoot firbealls at LadyDevimon which she destroy the blast.

Rocket trapped LadyDevimon in a bubble, the demon lady tried to break but nothing availed. Dash Spin LadyDevimon around in super speed making it float in air. Bronze jumped high and kicked LadyDevimon whose in the bubble as Firestar shoots fireball at her which destroy her.

"YES!" Michelangelo said, "good,1 ...Evil, zero!"

in the park, Skullsatamon was the only one left now that MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon are destroyed. Mirta shoots many spells at Skullsatamon

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shots two fireball at Skullsatamon, who flew away dodge.

"Bone Blaster!" Fires a powerful light from the jewel at the end of its staff, disrupting and obliterating Kimiko.

Fortunately for Kimiko, Rex came in as his hand form a light blue shield to defend the Xiaolin monk from the blast. Sprx pounced onto Skullsatamon's face who tried to get him off of the robotic monkey.

Once the skull demon get Sprx off of him, he then see Sora coming at him scared and the Keybearer cut Skullsatamon in half. Sora smirked the daemon's corp are gone and Daemon is back to his dimension.

back at the castle, Sora, Robin and their were at the officer with White Knight.

"So Daemon is destroyed."

"No we have to send him back where he came, he was too powerful." Sora said,

"that's alright, sending Daemon is right thing." White Knight said, "Even thought he's a demon lord." he left the office with thomas and Ichigo.

Sora turned to Robin, "Tim, thanks for help us." Sora lend hand

"Anytime." Robin shook Sora's hand.

"If you ever need us, We'll be there to help you." Suki said.

"We will." Sora said as Tim and the Champion left with Ant-man and Century waving goodbye to the Fearless Slayer.

Sora smiled and faded after that, Korra notices, "Sora what's wrong."

"Before we fought Daemon, Nerokage made a deal with the demon lord." Sora told them

"A deal with a demon lord." Bronze Tiger said, "what did he do?"

"Nerokage gave him the information to Daemon and he gave him the power to absorb people's life force." Sora said annd kairi nodded who agreed.

"I never thought Nerokage this evil, but he's power is so... demonic." Kimiko shudder on her arm.

Rex gulped when Sora told them about Nerokage's pact.

"The question is what's nerokage's purpose of getting that power?" Bronze Tiger question.

They looked at each other and thought about Nerokage's purpose. they don't know until they face him again.


	7. Nerokage's partner

**Neroakge's partner**

Nerokage was absorbing his next victim's lifeforce and threw it aside to the rest of the victim who were absorbed by him. "So much hunger I absorbed and I'm satisfied with my power." Nerokage said evilly that he obtain his new power. Nerokage's ears flicked and turned, "Come to me if you dare."

The unknown being come and revealed to be Red Arrow who was pointing his arrow at Nerokage. "So you must be Nerokage?"

Nerokage smirked at Red Arrow, "well, if it isn't my favorite masksman, Speedy... or do you prefer as Red Arrow?"

"Red arrow I like better, speedy is old school." Red Arrow was going to attack Nerokage.

"Red Arrow, you're more like Broken arrow." Nerokage said that like a code. The archer stood down, "So the code phrase of yours worked, Alister not created me, but you as well." Nerokage walked around while talking to him, Alister was the head of secret organization called Project Cadmus. it was founded by Lex Luthor and named after a Mythical being. Cadmus was named so many Project Cadmus or Camdus Lab. Many Cadmus scientiest developed countless experiments and with a little help called Genomorph."

The mythical-like being known as genomorph came behind Nerokage. "Genomorph are creatures created by Cadmus and there are six type of them big or small. they work for me as for the Evilras work for Alister." Nerokage petted G-Gnomes, "The Scientist use them as slave, but I intend to use them as minions."

"So you're gonna use them to do you dirty work?" Red Arrow asked Nerokage that the Genomorph will be fighting for NErokage.

"they're not only gonna help, you as well." Nerokage told Red Arrow, he may need the archer, "There's no way, I'm letting Terrence get away with it sealing my merging power and I'm having a traitor in my group, Arrow and that's exactly what you are!" May have feeling of the real Roy Harper, but you're srill a clone. if you disobey me, I will kill you along with the real Roy Harper... or should I say Speedy"

Red Arrow growled Nerokage for being so cruel and heartless.

"Dubbilex." Nerokage called

A g-Goblin came in who wore science outfit named Dubbilex. "Yes master NErokage."

"Take Roy Harper with the other two newly clones I made." Nerokage said, "I made need for important role."

"yes sir," Dubbilex left taking roy with him.

Nerokage looked at the two leaving when a evil version of Gwen named Shadow Gwen came in, "Master Nerokage I got you requested."

"Yes my love." Nerokage turned.

Shadow Gwen showed Nerokage the replica of Man of Steel, superman only he wore a solar suit.

"Project Match... this Genomorph is a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor and the rest of the followed first match so Superman can meet his match, but it prove it was imperfect and Uncontrollable like Broly." Nerokage explained, "This clone once fought another projectnamed Superboy and the second Ultimate Lifeform, Ethan Tidwell. but once this monstrous warrior, he'll be working for me as my bodyguard and Terrence's deadliest opponent. in the meantime, I have clone replicas for them to fight."

three Nerokage replica came in

"In the Great Xu Swamp, Terrencefailed to realized The Nerokage he fought was really a replica." Terrence said, "The Nerkage will return as new entity."


	8. Voice Actors and Ending

**Voice Actors and Ending**

ending: Tension by Kingdom Hearts 2

**Voice Casts**

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: Hayden Paniettiere

Jazz Fenton: Collen O'Shaunessessy

Sprx: Corey Feldman

Korra: Janet Varney

Kimiko Tohomiko: Grey DeLise

Bronze Tiger: Gary Sturgis

Mirta: Amy Palant

Jamieson Walker: Mitchell Musso

Iris: Eileen Stevens

Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Bell

Rex Salazar: Daryl Sabara

Shun Kazami: Zachary Bennett

Britney Hillberg: Lindsay Ridgeway

Rocket: Kittie

Tech E. Coyote: Kevin Michael Richard

White Knight: J. K. Simmons

Thomas H. Norstein: Crispin Freeman

Robin: Cameron Bowen

Michelangelo: Wayne Grayson

Suki: Jeannie Kwan

Rock Lee: Brian Donovan

Krillin: Sonny Strait

dash Parr: Spencer Fox

Mei Ling: Stephanie Lemelin

Hope: Vincent Martella

Firestar: Kathy Graver

Ant-Man/Giant-Man: Wally Wingert

Century: Tom Kane

Daemon: Bob Papenbook

MarineDevimon: Tom Wyner

LadyDevimon: Meoldee Spevack

Nerokage: Christopher Sabat

Shadow Gwen: Karen Strassman

Red Arrow: Crispin Freeman


End file.
